Battle in the Mind
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: Unoffical minisquel of the award winning Princess Kasumi series. Anyone know that guy's email? I need to get aproval for this thing.


kasumi.html This is based off the award winning Princess Kasumi Poke' Mon series. This is toltally unoffical because the e-mail adress of the writer of said fic went dead before I had a chance to get aproval for this, so if anyone knows his current e-mail adress, don't hesetate to tell me. This won't make sense unless you've read the previous story.   
Also I made up this third evelotion of Togepi and yes I know my spelling and grammer stink.   


Triki! Triki!" Came a call though the night sky that caused Kasumi to look up. The creature was a yellow white, with a wing shape similar to that of a Airodayctle. It's neck was long, and had a smooth beak. A long thick tail waved behind it. It had been only night before last when she had killed Ash. Killed the person she loved, killed the person who was the final link to her previous life.   
The huge creature was at least five times her body mass. But landed with a surprising grace on it's flat three toed claws. A cloud of dust settled from where the flying animal had come face to face with her.   
"Triki! Tri-tri!" It said, but it's words made sense to Kasumi.   
~Mommy, it's me!~ It(she?) repeated. Kasumi realized she had something in her feet's grasp probably a late evening kill. But what she saw cause her intentionally gasp aloud. It was Ash, and as she stood still as a statue looking at him, she saw his knife wound was gone, and he was breathing! A beige Pikachu hopped down from a ridding position on the great poke' Mon's back. It was Pikachu, Ash's Pikachu.   
~Mommy I brought daddy back to you! I brought daddy back to you.~   
Kasumi felt her knees get weak, this was happening too fast, Ash was alive, this large poke' mon was calling her mother, she didn't even recognize it, since when had any poke' mon called . . . . her. . . . mother . . .?   
"Togepi?" Kasumi whispered looking the great flier in the face.   
~I know you told me to leave you Mommy, but I couldn't, so I waited for you, waited for you to come back. Golden left. She said you didn't want us anymore. Golduck stayed with me Mommy, then some ugly worm thing killed him." Kasumi knew what it was a demon. Triki shuddered at the memory." He died protecting me. Then a few days ago, I smelled Daddy! I knew you would want to see him again so I found him!~ She glanced at Ash. ~He doesn't look well Mommy.~   
For someone whose supposed to be dead he looks very healthy. Kasumi thought.   
~Misty.~ Said Pikachu.   
"Huh?" Kasumi looked up.   
~Ha! You still respond to your real name!~   
"It's not my real name!"   
~I know Kasumi isn't!~ Pikachu retorted. If he only knew. Kasumi decided to change the subject quick. Her late night walk had turned into something she had never expected.   
"How is he alive?" Was all Kasumi could say. How could Ash be alive? She stabbed him though the heart.   
~I know next to nothing about this sort of thing. But you know that old saying 'the home is where the heart is?' Well, I think this Forest Spirit whatever works the same way. I think you could of stabbed Ash anywhere in the woods and it would of worked. After all, since when were spirits confined to locations? Don't you think that seems a bit odd a non physical entity would be bound to a physical place?~   
Kasumi had to admit, she hadn't. She steeled herself for what she was going to say next.   
"Well thanks for stopping by to show me he was alright, when he comes to make sure to tell I said hello." He said in a 'get lost' tone.   
~Misty.~   
~Mommy?~ Said Triki confused.   
"Your not a human Pikachu, I don't have a quarrel with you, but your trainer is trespassing, seeing how he doesn't have much choice on where he goes at the moment, consider this fair warning, don't think I won't kill him if you stay here."   
~Your name is Misty Waterflower, your not a killer.~ Said Pikachu building up both his courage and his electric charge just in case.   
"Kasumi!" It was San, alone, apparently the brother wolf had decided to stay with his sister and his new nephew.   
San looked from her adopted sister, to Triki, to Pikachu to Ash.   
"Hmm." She said with amusement. "So he's not dead yet after all. Don't worry Kasumi I'll take care of it." San drew her knife, Pikachu got ready to release his charge, though he had never done it before, he knew he could deliver more than lethal voltage if necessary, his power level had always been higher than it should of been for an electric poke'' e mon, and he was more than ready to use it on San, as far as Pikachu was concerned, San had been the main force that had killed the Misty his friend had been in love with.   
"San no!" Said Kasumi putting herself between the two. Pikachu, after giving Ash one too many volts, had learned how to stop an electric shock he had set in motion. Good thing too, because Kasumi had come one inch from having her heart stop from an electric jolt.   
"Kasumi?" San asked not sure what to make of this. Ash was unconscious in Triki's protective grasp. The idea of Mommy killing Daddy, or anyone else made the Pocket Monster's head hurt.   
"I . . . I want to do it. . . ." Pike Pikachu decide he had steel himself for what he might have to do. "But first, I need to do some thinking." Without another word, Kasumi walked off, leave San and Pikachu in a face off, lightning moved faster than a knife, that was one thing on Pikachu side if San decided to carry out on her threat.   
The girl walked until she was out sight of the entire party and looked at the moon and just listened to her own breathing. She looked at knife, she had killed many human's with it, why should one more matter?   
"Because you love him, or rather I do!" Said her own voice right next to her, she looked at her own image, it was her, no it was Misty, a long blue jacket cloaked her figure, her red hair fell in a straight way pony tails down her back.   
"Who are you?" Kasumi demanded. "One of Dulplica's goons I missed?!"   
"You already know the answer! Because I know the answer. My name is Misty Waterflower."   
"You don't exist!" Kasumi hissed. "Not anymore."   
"And you've never existed. Your an empty mask. As devoid of substance as a projection on smoke."   
"Your a memory: One best left forgotten."   
"As long is Ash is alive, I'm alive, but that's why San wants you to kill him isn't it? She doesn't care about killing him, she cares about killing me. Me, the one person who can irreparable destroy the sister she's come to love."   
"The love of four out weights the love of one."   
"San's boy friend would want you to follow your heart. Then again, who can love a shadow?" Misty mocked.   
"My mother loved me."   
"Our mother loved Jasmine! Not us!"   
"I am Jasmine!"   
"How Can you clam that Jasmine is a part of you, but I'm not!?" Kasumi had had enough of this but Misty went on.   
"You buried me alive, hoping I would just die, but I didn't! You thought your friends had abandoned you. But Ash searched for you for seven year, those were the longest seven years of his life!"   
"How would you know!"   
"Ask yourself that. You never cared about that bike. Ever. He was the only thing you were interested in."   
"He was a part of your life! And I'm ending yours right now!"   
"We both have reason to live. You and me. You have reasons to live. San, to count one. But I have the same number of reasons too. Ash is one of them. But now that number has been tipped. Triki is the fifth reason."   
"Don't try and beat me with numbers!"   
Misty's eyes narrowed.   
"You were born out of loneliness and grief, and I was born out of our sisters blaming Jasmine for our mother's death. Neither of us have a right to her body. Only Jasmine had a right to it. And she's gone now. Gone forever, destroyed under the weight of our persona's. She was born of the love of our parents, she had more right to exist than either of us. With her dead. This body, this mind, this soul, is open territory for either of us." Seven years. Seven long years. They had been as long to Misty as they been to Ash. She has scream in protest and horror at the people Kasumi killed in the name of protecting the mountain. That stupid, stupid mountain.   
"Only one of us can leave this place alive. Either to go with Ash, or kill him in his weakened state."   
"Then let us begin . . ."   
The two woman looked into each others eyes, Misty looked at the necklace around Kasumi's neck, the one made from the life stones of Starme and Staryu.   
"The jem around your neck works for my sake, not yours! I loved and raised Togepi, I took care of Starme and Staryu. Not you."   
Kasumi anger was brooding.   
"You said you wanted to finish this." She retorted. "Let's finish it." Kasumi had no restraint in using her knife on this human. Misty proved more nimble than Kasumi expect and dodged the knife latched onto Kasumi's wrist, the two feel on the ground both struggling for the knife, neither was gaining the advantage or giving one. Then Kasumi saw her opportunity, a rock just a foot away from them, using her other hand Kasumi brought the jagged stone down hard on the poke' Mon trainer's head, but Misty saw it coming and swayed her head to the right successfully avoid the death blow and then knock her head onto her counter part's skull cause disorderentation on Kasumi's part. Instead of using the knife, Misty threw it as far from them as possible and then keened Kasumi between the legs knocking her off balance even more. Misty had all of Kasumi's fighting skills are her disposal, it was just a question of which one of them wanted to live more.   
One would think seven years of void would of signifagently weakened Misty but in reality it had only strengthened her, feeding her desire to escape, to live, to exist, and she fought with as much ferocity as any demon. Her finger nail dug into Kasumi's arms, drawing blood, when she reached back, it cause the skin to only ripe more. Misty pushed getting herself on top and Kasumi on her belly, a red haze was in front of her eyes, Misty closed her hands around Kasumi's neck and squeezed, she saw nothing except the red, and squeezed, Kasumi tried to counter, and Misty squeezed, Kasumi went limb, and Misty squeezed hard until she felt the cartilage inside the neck collapse. Misty let go, the red haze vanished.   
The place was as quite as death. Even crickets respected the dark and necessary task that had been completed. Misty looked at her hands, they were stained with blood. Kasumi's blood, her blood. Kasumi was dead. Misty Waterflower, as much a lie as she was, lived. And she knew what had to be done.   
Misty removed her jacket and other clothing putting on Kasumi's in it's place, the poke' mon trainer did her best to ignore the life less face and pale face. Placing the dagger on her belt Misty in Kasumi's clothes walked back to the clearing where Triki and the others were waiting. How long had it been? A hour? A minute? Misty was surprise when San didn't ask her what all the noise had been though it saved her an explanation. Why hadn't San heard the struggle? Misty looked at her hands. She didn't remember washing them. But they were stain less. She felt her face, she also didn't remember putting on Kasumi's war paint, but she must of.   
"He didn't come back here of his own free will. I'll escort them from the forest." Misty said officially. It was an easy enough tone, Kasumi had practiced it enough.   
San looked into her sister's eyes, seeing nothing unusual nodded. It was her sister's decision if she wanted his bad memory named Ashusa to live.   
Misty walked to Triki and whispered in what she hoped was her ear. 

A day later two humans and two poke' mon shored above the tree tops. Ash had regained consciousness a hour or so after they had left San. After a brief explanation, (leaving out her fight with Kasumi of course) Misty filled in Ash on recent events.   
Glancing back at the mountain which was being just a bluish image over the horizon Misty thought. Good-bye Kasumi, rest in peace.   
"Ash," Said Misty.   
"Yea?" He replied.   
"let's stop her for a sec."   
"Ok." Ash shrugged.   
As soon as Triki landed Misty went straight to the river and washed off her war paint and took off her wolf's cloak. He took her dragged and winching cut her own arm and soaked the cloak best she could in the blood. She left both there for anyone to find. Without another word and once the bleeding had stopped Misty got back on Triki and the foursome flew off.   
"Misty. Where are we going?" Inquired Ash.   
"There's a whole world out there Ash Ketecthum, and we're not stopping for more than a rest until we've seen every inch of it."   
"What about your sisters? They aren't going to just let you go. You are a Keeper."   
"Maybe . . . . but I'm not going to let it control me. If they want me so bad they can come and get me. But until they do. I have more important things to do." With that, she kissed him.   
Their are no past lives, their are no future lives, we only get one shot to get existence right, for it to happen any other way, would make the live we live now expendable, and therefore meaningless.   
"One more thing Ash?"   
"Huh?" Ash said still shocked from the kiss.   
"Call me Jasmine." 

-I don't know your name or call.   
-But I know your all out there.   
-And I plan to meet you all.   
-OK~! 

Comments and flames and the occasional constructive crittizem all welcome. I said this wouldn't make sense unless you read the other fic I based this on. Again, anyone know his current e-mail let me know. 


End file.
